La primadonna de los tacones rojos
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Abre paso a la chica primadonna. No estás a su nivel, dale un halago y hazte a un lado. Intimídate por el sonido de sus angostos tacones. Le gusta llegar con el Glamour que le pintan sus joyas, se pasea sobre la alfombra roja, pero no huye de los paparazzis, con el contoneo de una reina gobierna sobre el mundo entero. (Lawless Genderber.)


¡Hola!

 **Mención especial** : Este fic participa en la convocatoria de Servamp Club de Lectura.

 **Dlsclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen los derechos de propiedad intelectual se acreditan a Strike Tanaka

 **Advertencias:** Lawless Genderber, Au, ¿Fluff? Ni sé lo que yo escribí. Moda y tacones.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esta canción ha sido inspirada en la canción de Primadonna Girl de Marina and the Diamonds.

Sin más que decir disfruta de la lectura.

* * *

 **La primadonna de los tacones rojos.**

 **By KellenHakuen.**

¡Bienvenido, extraño inquilino!

No le temas a este anfiteatro. Es hermoso, siempre y cuándo sepas manejarte tal cual corriente en el aire. No tienes jurisdicción en sus entrañas, este es su ley, y su tierra.

Ella gobierna tal cual reina roja en el país de las maravillas; caprichosa y ególatra.

Cortará la cabeza de quién no le agrade, de quién vaya en su contra y no la alabe. Este es su mundo de color rosa y oscuro, forrado de cortinas doradas y adornado con flores extravagantes, perfume fino. Exótico teatro que siempre coloca la alfombra roja para su protagonista estrella.

Necesita el mundo, todo lo quiere.

Toma una foto antes de que su belleza se te escape de las manos.

Abre paso a la chica primadonna. No estás a su nivel, dale un halago y hazte a un lado. Intimídate por el sonido de sus angostos tacones. Le gusta llegar con el Glamour que le pintan sus joyas, se pasea sobre la alfombra roja, pero no huye de los paparazzis, con el contoneo de una reina gobierna sobre el mundo entero.

La humildad ha sido destrozada, la cordura se arrastra está intentando retenerla, pero es imposible. Sólo quedan los rastros de la locura que le consumen por un amor que no pude consumarse. La traición que pinto las blancas hojas de rojo.

¿Su nombre? No le interesa, no lo recuerda, ¿por qué darles nombre a las estrellas? Ponerle un nombre es definirla. Ella es todo, dulzura, alegría, tristeza e inmoralidad. Se acomoda a lado de la locura y su corazón despechado.

Puedes besar el anillo, pero jamás toque su corona. No es necesario explicar de su belleza corrompida. Después de todo, la naturaleza es hermosa, más si muestra sus espinas.

Es el peor vicio que puede renacer. Representa oscuridad. Ese es su pecado, ella es Avaricia.

Les teme a las mariposas negras, dicen que le traen mala suerte y harán a sus zapatos atorarse en la cantarilla y perder su encanto. En cambio, ama a las luciérnagas, son tan alegres, y procelosas, siempre trata de mantenerlas en su jaula de uñas postizas.

Sólo busca lo mejor, todo lo quiere, lo necesita todo, necesita el mundo entero a su favor. Necesita que el mundo satisfaga a su alma caprichosa, que se ponga de rodillas a sus órdenes codiciosas; Un anillo de diamantes, una cena espectacular, perfumes caros y tacones hermosos.

¡Necesita todo!

Cuándo le das, quiere más, necesita ser adorada, quiere ser admirada.

Sus hermanos le dicen que ha perdido la razón, elocuencia destruida por las alas del amor. Quizá tienen razón, ella es complicadas, pero no es su culpa.

Ella es la primadonna de los tacones rojos, se viste de ropa de marca y se adorna con bolsas de Gucchi. Le gusta traer anillos de diamantes y encajes de oro, le gusta pedir y que le den. Cree ser merecedora de todo, aunque no lo merezca realmente. Su vida es difícil, como el de todo ídolo, va en ascenso, va en caída, pide un autógrafo, pero no una fotografía junto a ella, ya que no estás a su altura.

Poder y control.

Todos caerán, con el mover de su dedo meñique ella ya tiene el mundo, se mueve a la par que sus tacones picotean orgullosos en su propia cera y su mente malbaratada.

Ella es la protagonista de su nueva historia, no, eso es poco para ella. Es el master que al final de la obra recibirá los aplausos, sí, eso le gusta.

¿Cómo quieres llamarla?

Lawless. Llámala Pandora.

La caja de misterios que, al descubrirlas, desentrañaras los secretos de una nueva damisela. Ella está fuera de la línea del cliché, No es una princesa, es la antagonista que encanta a todos con su hechizo.

Domina con su sentido, el mundo está bajo su tacón. Porqué ella es la tormenta perfecta que necesita el anfiteatro.

 **Notas finales de la autora.**

Siempre quise escribir de la versión genderber de mi niño. Siempre la imagine más decidida, menos llorona y toda una perra que usas sus encantos para obtener lo que quiere uwu.

Es mi headcanon.


End file.
